Jade (Leafeon)
Few names will strike as much fear into the hearts of the Eevee Elite's enemies as the name Jade. He's the #2 Sky Leafeon, aggressive and strong, and part of the feared Epsilon Squadron. He created the Sky Jewel, has a sister and a mentor on High Command, and he's just downright dangerous. Early Life Little is known about Jade's early life. He was the oldest of three children, and his parents were murdered by the Brotherhood early in his life. This had a dramatic impact on him, eventually leading him and his two sisters Mirage and Sai to join the Eevee Elite. The three trained together and were assigned to Beta Squadron. However, after two weeks in the squadron, his leader and second-in-command were killed along with three of his other squadmates in an ambush, causing the squadron to disband. Jade was reassigned to Epsilon Squadron, while his two sisters went back to the academy in Hearthome City, Sinnoh to train as commanders. Jade quickly became friends with a young male Espeon named Sol, and the two of them became very close. Sol had his eyes set on becoming Epsilon's squad leader one day, which drove him to train with Jade every night until the two of them collapsed. After a few months in the squadron, news came to them that another Leafeon named Lichen had become the first ever Sky Leafeon. This changed Jade's life. He quickly made arrangements to meet Lichen and get the details of how the old Leafeon had managed to get wings from psychic powers. But Jade saw many problems with this, most notably the requirement that an Espeon had to be nearby to hit the Leafeon with a burst of power, so he briefly left Epsilon Squadron and went back to Sinnoh to see his sisters and try to come up with a better way to get the powers of the Sky Leafeon. It took them three months to figure out that the key was using an energy-storing crystal, and another three months to perfect the tactic. The resultign crystal was called the Sky Jewel, and news of it spread worldwide like a wildfire. This of course had consequences, and by the end of that week the base Jade and his sisters were living at was struck by a Seasonal Ninetales assassin team. It was a total disaster, with half of the base's Eevees and Eeveelutions killed, including Jade's sister Sai. Jade himself survived with massive injuries, whie Mirage survived with minor ones. Both of them were taken back to the Epsilon Squadron base in the Seafoam Islands of the Kanto region to recover and share their secrets. Life as a Tau Sky Leafeon Jade spent the next few months living quietly in the Epsilon base, recovering from his injuries and polishing the usage of the Sky Jewel in secret. He watched jealously as his younger sister's talents flourished in the midst of the Epsilons, and before long she left him to go and seek even more training as a commander and a high-level teleporter. But his own skills weren't going unnoticed, and with the secrets of the Sky Jewel having been spread amonst the Eevee Elite, Jade was nominated to lead the newly formed Tau Squadron- which was nicknamed Sky Squadron and was designed to make the best use of the skills of a flying Leafeon by putting a whole bunch of them together, and by pairing them with another Eeveelution who would ride on their backs and act as a form of air support. He had little desire to lead a squadron, but accepted the nomination anyway because there was no one else fit to lead apart from Lichen (who had just become a bodyguard for the newest High Command member, Burakki). He did make sure that everyone knew that once he'd found someone who could replace him, he'd return to his quiet life in Epsilon Squadron. For his partner, he choose an older, talented male Jolteon named Fuse. Fuse specialized in hard-hitting, area-effect lightning moves such as Discharge, and he was a huge fan of flying but not a great plane or helicopter pilot, so he was very happy to volunteer as a Tau support Jolteon. The two of them quickly bonded because of their similar pasts and similar personalities- Fuse was a no-nonsense Jolteon who didn't like to stall, and he'd lost his younger brother earlier in the war to a Spring Ninetales who had seduced him and then killed him. Tau Squadron got off to an amazing start, winning 15 battles in a row inside of Johto before suffering a defeat in Goldenrod City. Before Goldenrod, none of the squadron's 30 members were killed, but during that destructive battle they lost six members. However, in return, the squadron killed nearly 300 Immortal troops- a kill-death ratio of almost 50. The enemy clones may have won, but they did so at a major cost. Sadly, however, the loss of Goldenrod City meant the loss of the entire Johto region. As allied squadrons retreated, Jade and Tau Squadron again showed their worth, using their wings to fly the injured out of dangerous areas and performing well as rapid-response defenders to areas of value that were being sieged by the Immortals. Jade, however, quickly became tired of being a member of Tai Squadron. All the lower-level Sky Leafeon annoyed him, as many of them were quite arrogant, thinking that their wings automatically made them stronger than everyone else. Their arrogance led to a string of losses and turned away potentially valuable recruits. However, Jade couldn't leave the squadron just yet, because there were still newer members (and older ones who weren't arrogant) who needed him. He had little luck finding a replacement for more than a year, and when Fuse suddenly died during a patrol on the outskirts of Kanto, Jade almost gave up on leading a squadron entirely. He blamed himself partly for Fuse's death because he had ordered the patrol to go into dangerous territory, and from this point on he hated being a leader. However, luck was finally on his side. The High Command Leafeon, Forest, had completed his own Sky Leafeon training outside of Tau Squadron and offered to take over the squadron's leadership. Jade quickly accepted the offer, and within a week he had returned to the Seafoam Islands in Kanto. Life as an Epsilon By this time, his friend Sol had become the squadron leader of Epsilon. Unlike Jade, Sol loved the thought of leading everyone, and he made it his top priority to learn everything he could so that he would make as few mistakes as possible. Epsilon slowly became the top squadron based in Kanto, mostly through the efforts of Sol, his second-in-command Aurora and Jade (and with a little secret help from Mirage to make sure they always had the right intel before an attack). Shortly after Jade arrived, the Kanto region became quiet for a couple months. The squadron flourished, mostly because of the fact that it was a naval squadron that wasn't being attacked and therefore could get as many ships as they wanted without any risk of losing them. Epsilon soon became known as the Kanto Royal Navy, the largest naval force owned by any team based in the Kanto or Johto areas and the fourth largest fleet in the known Pokemon world, after the Immortal main fleet, the Sinnoh Royal Navy (High Command Member Aquana's personal fleet, also known as Rho Squadron) and the largest of them all, the Brotherhood's main naval fleet. Jade himself soon came to own a Swiftwing-class light aircraft carrier. As this was technically a command-support ship, and he was in command of a small wing of aircraft (and their pilots) that belonged to the carrier, he wasn't too happy about having it. However, it was still an aircraft carrier, and he wasn't about to give up such a large and important ship for something smaller. The peace didn't last forever, unfortunately. The Immortals and the Brotherhood took notice of the new Epsilon fleet, and staged several skirmishes before finally attacking the Epsilons all-out. An Immortal battleship fleet met the Kanto Royal Navy head-on just south of Cinnibar Island, leading to the loss of all Immortal ships involved (mostly because of the timely arrival of a small Brotherhood destroyer fleet) along with akmost half the Epsilon fleet, including Sol's Swiftwind-class standard-size aircraft carrier, which sank first. Jade's smaller light carrier also took multiple critical hits, knocking out its communication system and anti-air weapons, destroying all aircraft currently onboard the ship and killing most of the occupants. Jade survived with moderate injuries, along with a pair of injured Jolteon. The ship barely made it back to base in the Seafoam Islands and was only slightly repaired before the next attacks came. About three months later, the Immortals opened a Gateway just north of Pallet Town, attacking the two Eevee Elite squadrons based there. Epsilon intervened and managed to save most of the members of the smaller Omicron Squadron, bringing them back to the Seafoam Islands for a brief rest before the island was attacked and the base was destroyed. Jade helped the squadron retreat to Fuchisa City, but didn't play a major role- something he blamed himself for later on, because the attack led to the deaths of three more Epsilon members and an Omicron member. Over the next few months, Jade wasn't real active in Epsilon Squadron, prefering instead to let the less experienced members of his squadron and their new partners in Omicron Squadron get experience setting up a hidden base in Almia and patrolling the area. However, that all changed when he found a tiny Spring Vulpix while out on patrol. This Spring Vulpix had no name and was very sick, and had been abandoned by her own Immortal allies because she was too weak. Jade took her in and took care of her, naming her Meadow. She would later become very important, and she would also eventually become Jade's mate. With some of the girls in his own squad teasing him about being fond of Meadow, Jade found a new way to take out his annoyances- a black-furred female Flareon named Midnight. She was a First War veteran, and thus was the only ally in the area capable of taking him on. He challenged her to a duel, and despite his best efforts he vastly underestimated her abilities and she crushed him. From this point on, Jade saw Midnight as his rival. Jade also took part in a couple of skirmishes with the Blackwings during and after the Battle of Pueltown in Almia. Shortly after those skirmishes, Epsilon and Omicron squadrons were attacked by a Seasonal Ninetales assassin group. Jade had the worst injuries of everyone, although they were only moderate.. Out of the four attacking Ninetales, only one escaped (a Winter Ninetales)- she would cause him major problems later on in Hoenn. After the assassin strike, Epsilon and Omicron squadrons, plus Midnight, two High Command members and their bodyguards, all were tranferred to an easier target- Hoenn's Mt. Pyre, where an old military base was located. The objective was the destruction of the Firebolt Clan. Jade was injured during an initial scouting mission in Lilycove City before the Battle of Lilycove, and thus did not play a major role in the battle. After the battle, however, he and Midnight were sent in to rescue an Epsilon Umbreon from the Winter Ninetales they had fought a couple weeks prior. This Ninetales beat both of them up, but the two rivals eventually prevailed and the assassin was finally killed. More Third War information will be added as the Third War progresses. Life after the Third War Coming soon! Personality, Skills, and Signature Moves Coming soon! Category:Eeveelutions and Enemies